


Adoption Dreams

by Mochii0203 (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mochii0203
Summary: A 14 year old named Emma gets adopted by Dan & Phil





	1. The Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm going to try to update once every other week. This will be updated on Wattpad too, same username

\--------Emma's POV---------

I woke up in the same old bed as always, in the same mood as always. But one thing was different, it was adoption day, and I was up late! Everyone would be here in 15 minutes. I grabbed some clothes bolted out of my room past all the other kids and into the bathroom. I pulled on some navy leggings, a jean romper, and a flannel t-shirt accessorized with a Dan & Phil cat whisker necklace and finished off with a light coat of mascara. I looked in the mirror at myself mentally prepping myself for the hubbub outside. I knew it was a long shot to be adopted. I'd only been here for 2 years unlike some of the other teens who'd been here all their lives. Wow, there was a lot of people. I went into the kitchen figuring that I had a better chance of being adopted if I stared talking and there was quite a few people at the food table. I began to scope out the parents. Talking, talking, Dan & Phil, talking. Wait..... DAN & PHIL! They had made their relationship public about 3 months ago and I had freaked out as a long time shipper and phan. I had a galaxy backpack from them, this year's calendar, 3 posters, and of course my whisker necklace. I was hyperventilating and the world was beginning to blur so I went over to the punch bowl.

Unfortunately for me, I was me so I tripped. Right into Phil. As I looked up from the floor, I heard Dan ask me something as Phil helped me up.

"Are you ok?"

"Ummmmm.... yeah Dan. I mean perfect human. I mean beautiful stranger. I mean... I mean, yes. I'm Emma."

"Oh, so you must watch our videos Emma. Love the necklace." Phil responded

"Why don't we go sit on the couch and start over. I've been in a similar situation, tripping into someone and just wanting to start over." Theese boys were perfect. They were open to their viewers, understood my awkwardness, and were just so hot. I'm lesbian so I'm living proof that if you said you wouldn't date them, you're lying. Once we sat down on the couch, they asked me the usual questions. How old am I? 14. What's my favorite color? Pale tiffany blue. What books do I like? Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, and of course, Youtuber books (especially theirs). This went on for half an hour and then Phil whispered something into Dan's ear and he nodded. They then asked me to wait there and returned a few minutes later with big smiles.

"Can we see your room?" Dan asked and I nodded in response. After we got up there, they laid the big news on me.

"We want to adopt you Emma!" The boys said in unison.

"Th-th-really? ThankyouIjust... wow." I responded through tears of joy.

"Let's get your stuff and blow this popsicle stand!" Phil shouted.

"Wow. Never thought you'd use that expression Phil. I'm usually the one who uses the stupid expressions." We spent the next 20 minutes packing my few belongings and dragging them outside.

"I'll be right back! I know it's cheesy, but I want to say goodbye." I said.

"Take your time." Dan said.

"We know it's hard leaving the place you call home." Phil chimed in.

\-------Time Skip BC I'm Lazy-------

A short cab ride later, we pulled up to the D&P pad. My new residence. With a family of two dads. This sounded weird for three reasons. I grew up with just me and my mom. She went to a sperm bank to have me so I've never known my dad. Now I've got two of them. Since my mom was killed by cancer, the same thing that took my grandmother. I would've gone to my Grandfather, but after loosing her he started drinking and jumped off his roof one night. Then I was sent to the orphanage and lived without a family for two years of my life. I'd already spilled this information on the cab ride home so they knew my sad origin story. Referring to it that way makes me feel like a superhero. Even though I know I'm not.

"Well here we are! So what do you think little sunset?" Phil asked as we wallked in and up to the lounge.

"Ok, why sunset Phil?" Dan asked.

"I actually like it and... it's perfect. You guys can call me anything but sweet girl and sweetness please. It reminds me of my mom."

"Noted. Who wants to watch some Yuri on ice over a dinner of junk-food? With a bag of Dan's Malteasers for a salad substitute!"

"I'm not sharing those."

"Then why don't we tickle you for them!"

"NO PHILIP LESTER! AAA not the side, not the side! I'm very ticklish there!" We soon devolved into a tickling mess on the floor and eventually broke for dinner and Yuri.

"Well, why don't we set up your room little sunset?" Dan asked.

"My nickname has stayed!"

"Well Em agreed to it so I'm using it."

"Sounds great, I want to get changed first. My Pokemon sweatpants are calling me!" I responded

"It's a plan! Oh wait! before you change, Dan and I got you some geeky tee shirts."

"I told him not to buy them, we didn't know if they'd fit or if you were a nerd like us bbut I'm glad to see that we've adopted another geek."

"Yea, I'm a total nerd like you guys. also I'm captain unfit as you can see by my pregnant sized stomach."

"Oh hush! You look perfect just the way you are little sunset and we love you. I just realized something. We're both your daddies and- what's with the faces?"

"Phil, please think about the sentence you've just said."

"That we're both Em's da- oh. Anyways, what're going to call us?"

I had been thinking about this too, and I had some ideas. "I was going to call Phil dad since that's what the phandom already calls him, and I was going to call you abba, dad in Hebrew (I'm a speaker) if that's ok."

"Sounds perfect to me." Phil said planting a kiss on my head.

\---------AnoThER mAgICAl tiMe SkIp-------

We finally finished putting up my posters, putting on my bed sheets which were a pale pink version of my parent's sheets. They'd been planning for a girl so they already had some of the things necessary for me like a special drawer in the bathroom for my feminary items and a pretty pale aqua dress that flared out at the waist and a black one with a grey lace layer over the skirt.

"Well, I think it's bedtime little sunset." Dan remarked.

"Sounds good" I yawned. My new parents tucked me in and I fell asleep looking out the window at the London skyline.

\------------Nightmare---------

I look around at the bedroom trying to find what had made that sickening crunch. I glance out the window as I get up only to see my grandfathers disfigured body laying in the dirt next to my mother, grandmother and all of my friends corpses. I scream and wake up.

\------------Real world-------------

I open my eyes and Dan is carrying me into he and Phil's room. My eyes are only open enough to see the strong arms holding me. I close them again as I squeeze against Dan. He holds me tighter in response and then places me in the bed next to Phil who strokes my hair reminding his little sunset that she's ok, abba and dad are here and that it's ok. the words sing to me please come out and I fall asleep to the warm forms of my new family singing _Talk me Down_ by Troye Sivan.


	2. Settling In

Emma's POV (sorry! It'll change!)

I woke up in a strange room to the sound of The Internet is Here from a familiar voice that I couldn't quite place. ".....I might go outside and feel more alive, without Twitter where would I be?"

"I guess I'd be fit" I chimed in

"I'd stop posting...."

"SHIT! I stubbed my motherfucking toe! Who the frick thought a glass door would be a good idea?!?"Dan added. The entire day came rushing back to me as Phil opened the door.

"Little sunset! You're awake! You have a pretty good singing voice you know." He said as he sat down on the bed with me and pulled the duvet back.

"Thanks dad! You should probably get used to the singing. I do it quite a bit. Especially in the shower." I responded.  
"Well that's where the best acoustics are. How about you get dressed sweetheart? Dan & I thought we should go to the mall for some things to go in your room as it looks kind of plain."

"Sounds great!" I said happily. It'd been months since I'd been to the mall. I really wanted to get some books while we were out. I ushered Phil out so I could change in peace and opened my closet which looked quite empty at the moment. Back in the orphanage I was only allowed three 1 ft. by 6 in. drawers for my clothes and all of them were filled to the brim. But seeing them all in such a big space, it looked a bit sad. I picked out a green tee shirt with a triforce symbol on them that Dan & Phil had given me when I arrived with a pair of overall shorts and polka-dot socks with a pair of converse. Then I took my makeup bag into the bathroom, which I easily found because I memorized the layout of the flat from TABINOF. Wow. Saying that out loud really makes me sound like a stalker. Anyways, I put on some makeup and went into the kitchen being wary of the glass door Dan had run into earlier.

"Morning little sunset! How was your first night, well besides the nightmare." Dan inquired as he pored some cereal into a bowl for me. "I would give you some of my Cocoa Puffs, IF SOMEONE HADN'T SNEAKED THEM ALL!"

"I slept pretty well, and I'm not to surprised about the cereal. I can relate. At the orphanage, this 10 year old named Bianca always took from the box of rice chex I bought for myself with the little allowance I got." I told Dan. I knew all about Phil's cereal stealing tendencies.

I walked into the lounge and pulled out my computer to check my Instagram since I didn't have an i-phone, just a blackberry, while I munched. After 20 minutes, it was time to set out.

\-----theamazingtimeskip-----

"Where should we head first?" Phil asked.

" I really need to go to H&M, The Disney Store, and Heritage for books." I said.

"Don't forget the apple store! We wanted to get you a new phone!" Dan added

"Wow! Thanks!" I said and we set off.

The mall trip was a success! I got a jacket, a sweatshirt, some jeans, shorts, tees, and much to my embarrassment, bras & makeup from H&M. Then at The Disney store I got a Bay-max mug, a Rapunzel funkopop, and the three of us got matching stitch onesies much to Dan's chagrin. At Heritage I got a book about these three princesses who murder each other to be queen. Dan and Phil got some cookbooks for us to use. One of them was a Delia Smith book which Phil found. Lastly, at the apple store I got a 6s! My new guardians wanted to get me a 7, but I really wanted the 6s because of the headphone jack. Then it was home. I was getting tired. Why don't I take a....

Dan's POV

I looked over at my new little sunset. Well, she wasn't really little. She was 14. And asleep. So was Phil. They looked so peaceful together. Fuck I loved Phil. He had decided that it was fianally time for us to adopt a child. I was so nervous, but when we met Emma, I got a bit more relaxed. She was chill, a nerd like us, and when she tripped onto Phil we knew.

Last night I had sat in her room just listening to her sleep, wanting to make sure she was ok. The second I heard her scream, I scooped her up and brought her into our room. After she had fallen back to sleep, I just kissed Phil. And we just sat there loving each other and this little sunset that we had adopted.  
\---------Another lovely time skip---------

Once we got home, Emma and I went and sat down in the lounge and played Mario Kart while Phil made lunch.

"I'm gonna kick your ass abba!" Emma threatened.

"I doubt it! Have you seen Dan vs Phil, Mario Kart edition? I've got all the skills!" I retorted.

"You lost." Emma said with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Fair point, but it was because of those random shitty items! OH NOT THE SHELL!"

"YEEEEEEEEEES! You now owe me a very large..... box of Pocky!"

"We just bought you a phone. I think that's enough."  
"Fair point."

Phil's POV

"Lunch's ready my.... natural occurrences!" I called into the lounge.

"The fuck?" Dan asked.

"First of all, language your setting a bad example for the ittlelay unsetsay-"I started

"I can hear and understand everything you're saying dad." Emma said sassily as she came into the dining room.

"Second, I thought since I call you little sunset, I could call Dan a cool nickname like that. Such as TORNADO."

"No." Dan and Emma said.

"Got it. Now dig in!" I announced.

Emma's POV

After lunch, Dan asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner at a fancier resteraunt with Zoe, Alfie and a guest of theirs as they really wanted to meet me. I said sure and we spent the afternoon watching all 3 highschool musicals.

\-------You already know what this is-------

I went into my room and put on the soundtrack to Heathers The Musical, my favorite whille I picked out an outfit. I was told that the dresscode was very smart, so I went into my closet and pulled out the black dress and put on some black mesh tights, purple boots and went into the bathroom to put on makeup. I went for some lavender eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and an amythest necklace. "Ready!" I called upstairs just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called up again. I opened the door to find.....


End file.
